


Unravel

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "...a monster like me can't be your savior"
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 13





	Unravel




End file.
